


After Home

by AngelynMoon



Series: Home [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Families of Choice, Gen, Growing Up, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy is about to go on her first trip alone and thinks back on her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Home

There were days that Amy forgot what life was like before her Mom brought her to this Pack. That she forgot most of the trama that was those three years in North Dakota after she had been taken from her first Pack.

Amy didn't remember much of her life before she met the person she called and sometimes she was sad that she didn't and she knew it made her real mother sad to know that she only had vague impressions of her and the love she had for her.

People like her were different than humans, it wasn't enough to just know that they were related to have a bond.

Bonds were created by actions rather than words.

Her Mom had shown her three year old self that she would always be safe when he was around and so she had formed a Pack Bond with him, that had been nearly fourteen years ago.

In five hours she would be taking a filght to Louisiana, where she would spend the week with her birth Pack. She was nervous, it would be the first time she would be going back without Mom with her but she had decided it was time for her to try.

Mom was nervous too, in the last fourteen years Amy had been slow to warm to his Pack, especially the Alpha.

But Alpha looked scary, even if he was fluffy inside, especially with Mom. Sometimes she slipped and called him by the name seven year old Amy had given him and his entire face would relax and body language would soften and he would reak of happiness.

Amy liked when that happened, Alpha didn't smile enough.

"Are you ready, Moon Child?" Mom asked, Antoni on his hip as he looked at her.

Over the years it had benn decided by most Packs that the Hale Pack was the place to drop off Orphans that they didn't want or for Runaways to run to, why Amy didn't know or really even care because she loved all of her adopted siblings just as much as Mom and Alpha did.

Alpha liked to grumble about it but Mom with a baby in his arms was one of his greatest weaknesses, it was also one that all of the wolves shared when it came to Mom.

Antoni was the latest and youngest dropoff, she was only a year old and had attached to Mom instantly, like most of the younger ones did, those ones and runaways that had been abused.

"Are we all going?" Amy asked.

"No, we'd fill the entire airport, Derek is going to meet us there with Isaac, Grandpa, and Petpa." Mom explained.

Amy smiled as Mom cooed at Antoni, the names she had adopted for John Stilinski and Peter Hale were used by almost everyone in relaxed situations, just like Stiles was Mom to everyone but Alpha and Alpha was Alpa to every child under tweleve in the Hale House.

She'd heard people in Beacon Hills refer to their home as the Hale Halfway House because of all the children and teens that went through, some formed Pack Bonds with Alpha and Mom, others managed to form their own small Pack within the larger. Like the Pack that Alpha had had in the beginning.

Sometimes, if a Pack Orpahn didn't attach to anyone in Beacon Hills Mom would send them to Amy's birth Pack and they did the same.

Amy may have been nervous to go back alone but she was excited to see some of the Pack that she had grown close to over the years, a young Beta named Jasmine in particular. She smiled just thinking about seeing the woman.

"Now remember, Jasmine isn't allowed to be in your room while the door is closed." Mom told her.

"Mom!" Amy whined, embarassed to be caught out.

"Ah-huh." Mom said unimpressed. "I was a teenager once."

But Amy knew Mom had never had a boy or girl he was dating alone in his room with the door shut. Mom had been taken away before he was brave enough to tell Alpha how he felt and Alpha had been scared of triggering Mom and had waited until they had gotten married by a witch before kissing Mom.

"You adhere to this rule, Amy, don't think I won't be talking with Alpha Ricci and his wife." Mom warned her.

"'Mi'mi." Antoni reached out for her and Amy took her with a smile.

"You're going to miss me, right, Ant'?" Amy asked.

"'Mi'mi." Antoni cooed, nuzzleing her neck.

Amy took a wiff of Antoni's scent and let it settle over her.

Mom aways smelled like babypowder and the scent all babies had. There had been a time just after Mom and Alpha had been married that Amy had thought that Mom would have Alpha's baby but Petpa had explained that Mates didn't work quite that way, to overrule the very laws of nature.

Grandpa had laughed the entire time Petpa had been explaining.

"Okay, put Ant' in the car and let's get going, can't be late for your flight." Mom said.

"Can I drive?" Amy asked as she buckled Ant' into the car.

Mom hesitated and then nodded.

"YES!" Amy shouted and slid into the driver's seat.

They arrived at the airport with time to spare and checked through the terminal, meeting up with Alpha, Petpa, Grandpa and Isaac.

"Alpa!" Antioni yelled.

Amy let the girl go to him at a wobbling run.

Alpha lifted her up and carried her as they walked Amy to her gate.

"Good luck, Amy." Alpha told her, he wasn't much for public affection, even over ten years with Mom hadn't changed that.

Petpa and Grandpa hugged her tightly and pulled back with Grandpa sniffling into Petpa's shoulder as Petpa held Grandpa.

Mom hugged her tightly and clutched her shirt in his hands.

"I remember when I could carry you in my arms and you wouldn't let me out of your sight." Mom whispered. "Be good, okay?" 

Amy hugged back just as tightly, causiuos though since Mom was only human.

"I'll be home in a week. I'll miss you." Amy promised as they pulled apart.

Mom sniffled and Amy smelled salt in the air, she said he goodbyes to Isaac and Antoni and walked to her gate, glancing back to see Alpha with his arm around Mom whispering words of comfort.

Amy wanted to run back, but she'd spent the last fouteen years monopolizing Mom and his attention. It was their turn, she decided, waving at Antoni.

The other children deserved Mom's attention just as much as she did and it was time for her to stop holding onto Mom so tight.

She was a Child of the Moon, she was Brave in the Darkness and the Stars sang her lullabies and this was not a goodbye, it was good luck and and see you soon.

Amy took a breath and walked to her seat on the plane.

Maybe she could convince Jasmine to come home with her.


End file.
